Skip Rocks
by darkliger01
Summary: Young Ash Ketchum is playing by a lake when a very special friend decides to drop by.


Pokémon One-Shots

By Darkliger01

This is the first of a series of one-shot Pokémon stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any of the characters in this story, but I do own this story. So do not sue me.

SatoMii I: Skip Rocks

Ages for this story: Ash – 8, Molly - 4

---------------

The young, aspiring trainer, Ash Ketchum, was spending time by the sea near Pallet Town. He and his mother had just finished having dinner with the Hale family. Since there was still plenty of daylight left, he decided to play with the water Pokémon that often come by.

As was playing a little game with a wild Tentacool, a Goldeen, and a Squirtle. "Okay guys, I'll throw these rocks over you, and you have to hit them with your Water Gun. Whoever hits the most wins," he explained, "Are you ready?"

The Pokémon gave him a cry of confirmation, signaling that they were ready.

Ash threw the first stone and it went clear over the Pokémons' heads, flying at least a few yards. The Tentacool made the first shot and hit it before it hit the lake.

Ash threw the next rock; and when both Tentacool and Squirtle tried to hit it, their attacks collided without hitting the rock and gave Goldeen the chance it wanted. It fired and hit the rock.

Goldeen danced joyfully while Squirtle and Tentacool glared each other down. "Calm down, guys. It's not over yet…"

He was about to throw the next rock when a child's voice shouted to him, which startled him and made him throw the rest of the rocks into the air. The yell also scared the Pokémon, who dove into the water and swam away.

"Well, I guess it is over," he said right before the thrown rocks pelted the top of his head. Afterwards he rubbed his sore skull and turned around to see little Molly Hale walking up to him. "Hey, Molly."

"Hi Ash," she smiled, "Why were you hitting yourself with rocks?"

"I wasn't," he replied, "I was playing a game with some Pokémon."

"Where are they?"

"I guess they got scared and ran away," Ash sad with a sad smile.

"I scared them away, didn't I?" Molly asked looking down at her feet. She looked like she was about to cry. Ash noticed and quickly thought of something to say to cheer her up.

"No. It's not your fault. They're not used to seeing other people besides me," he said waving his hands in defense, "I bet if you came here more often, they'd like you too."

Molly's sadness seemed to vanish at that instant, and she smiled brightly at the thought being able to play with some Pokémon. Ash smiled as well. Although he did not fully know it, the only thing he enjoyed more than playing with Pokémon was seeing a smile on Molly's face.

"Since we still have time, you can play a game with me, Molly," Ash suggested, "Do you know how to play 'Skip Rocks'?

Molly shook her head 'no'. Ash simply smiled. "That's okay. I'll teach you."

The raven-haired boy picked up the rocks he dropped a minute ago, and handed a few of them to Molly.

"You just take a rock and throw onto the water to make it jump," he explained, but the girl had a look of pure confusion on her face. "Here, I'll show you."

Ash took one of the rocks he held and tossed it overhead onto the lake where it bounced three times before sinking in.

"That was cool!" Molly shouted with joy, "Let me try!"

Molly threw one of her rocks as hard as she could, but it did not go very far, and it fell into the water on the first hit. Molly pouted as it went down, but decided not to give up. She tossed another rock, and while she had gotten it farther, the rock still went in on the first splash.

Molly was ready to cry once again, but Ash again had an idea to fix this, "Hey Molly, I have an idea. You want to be a Pokémon trainer, right?"

"I want to be a Pokémon _master_!" She exclaimed with a part in the air… which caught Ash off guard for a moment.

"It's easy; just throw it like you would throw a Pokeball."

"Okay!"

Molly closed her eyes and imagined herself as a Pokémon trainer entering a battle and she was the first to go. She gracefully threw the Pokeball onto the field, releasing her prized Pokémon.

Back in reality, the girl mimicked the moves she made in her daydream, and tossed the rock as if it was a Pokeball. The pebble, when it hit the water, bounced four times before sinking in.

"I… did it…" Molly said as she stared out at the spot where her pebble landed in amazement. After a brief moment, she began jumping up and down with joy, "I did it!"

"Way to go, Molly!" Ash said smiling, "Wanna keep going?"

"Yeah!"

Ash and Molly continued their game, which turned into a contest to see who could throw their rocks the farthest. In the end, Ash had decided to let Molly win. After the game was over, the children sat and talked for a while. They told each other about their dreams of being great Pokémon trainers. Ash wanted to go all over the world, find and catch every Pokémon there is, and defeat the best trainers around. Molly's goals were a little different from her friend's – she wanted to make many friends and meet all of the legendary Pokémon; but like Ash, she wanted to become the best trainer.

"Ash?" the five-year-old girl asked, "When we become trainers, and we have to battle each other, do you think we can still be friends?"

While her question startled Ash a bit, he already knew the answer, "Of course we will. I do want to be the best trainer, but don't want it to hurt our friendship."

"Really?" Molly asked.

"Uh-huh," he replied and then held his right pinky finger out, "Let's shake on it."

Molly smiled and connected her pinky finger to his, "A pinky swear!"

"Molly, Ash, it's time to come inside," Molly's father called out.

"Okay!" Ash shouted then stood up and faced the girl, "Hey Molly, hop on my back. I'll carry you back to my house."

"Okay, Ash."

She carefully climbed onto his back and held on so that she would not fall off. After saying that she was ready, Ash began running back to his home. Molly was giggling from the rush of wind blowing in her face, while still holding on tight to her friend. Ash smiled as she enjoyed the ride.

"_Ash is really nice,_" Molly thought happily, "_I hope we can be friends forever. Maybe we can _both_ be Pokémon masters_"

"_Molly is pretty cool for a girl,_" Ash thought grinning, "_I bet she'll be a great Pokémon master, and I'll make sure I'm there for her when she needs me._"

Ash does not know what the future holds for him and Molly; however, he does know that he made some very important promises, both to her and to himself… and he has made up in his mind that he will do whatever it takes to keep his promises.

END

--------------

That's the end of the first one-shot of the series. I'm writing based off requests or what came into my mind. I won't be accepting requests at this time; but when I can will inform you all.

Peace.


End file.
